


We Go In Circles

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28450878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: Harry shows up to Liam's wedding reception in hopes of winning Niall back but Niall seems dead set on not getting back together with Harry. Harry has an idea to win Niall over. He just wants Niall to love him again.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Kudos: 22





	We Go In Circles

As Niall sat down at the table for Liam's engagement party he noticed right across from him was a reserved card for Harry. Niall rolls his eyes. He doesn't know why Liam did that. Harry didn't congratulate him when Liam announced his engagement, he didn't show up to the bachelor party, he didn't go to the rehearsal dinner, he's not gonna show up here and Niall is fairly certain he's not making it to the wedding. No. He's 100% certain. Niall gave up on Harry a long time ago and Liam needs to do the same.

Shaking his head of bad memories, Niall feels a hand drop on his shoulder. He looks up to see Louis. Louis has a sympathetic look on his face as he glances at the place card then back to Niall.

"I'm fine Louis. Really. Its just..."

Louis nods and sits next to Niall. "I get it. I think Liam should give up too. I mean, even Zayn congratulated him and promised to come to the wedding. As far as promises go with him who knows if he's telling the truth but still."

"Tommo, can we just focus on Liam and Anna? This is their day."

"Sorry. Sure Niall."

* * *

Its winding down and more than half the people who came to the party have gone. Right now it's just Liam's mom, (who's resorted to straightening up despite there being cleaners around) Nicola, Louis and Eleanor, Liam and Anna of course, a fair few bit of people Niall is assuming are Anna's cousins, a handful of Liam's family and himself.

He's thinking of leaving (thank goodness he opted for a ride share because he doesn't think he could drive with how tired and tipsy he is) when the doors to the event hall burst open. Niall didn't bother looking up. Probably an employee upset they have to work on a Sunday.

Niall stands to leave until he hears one of Anna's cousins whisper shout "Is that Harry Styles? I can't believe he's here! Grant where's your phone? Grant!"

Niall must have heard wrong. There's no way.

Niall catches sight of Liam and walks over to him.

"Hey Liam, I'm gonna be off now. This was a great party."

"Uhm, Niall-"

"Thanks for inviting me. Congratulations again Anna."

"Niall wait,"

"Hello Liam."

Niall freezes for a moment. No. No Harry wouldn't be here. He wouldn't. He'd never show up if it didn't benefit him. Niall's learned that the hard way.

"See ya Liam."

Niall keeps his head down, afraid that if he looked up he'd see Harry.

He makes it all the way outside and he has to wait a few minutes for the ride share to pull up, in that time no one stopped him. Good. It wasn't Harry then. Of course it wasn't.

Niall gets into the car and as he shuts the door he glances over. There's someone standing at the doors. A man. A man with long stringy hair like Harry used to have back in their band days. Niall turns his head back as the ride share pulls off. The person is gone. Niall sighs heavily and leans his head back. He must be drunker than he thought. He thinks paracetamol and water will do him some good.

* * *

When Niall first woke it was because he heard raised voices. He figured it was Deo and Willie fighting again so he went back to sleep.

The second time he woke he had to wee. After having a wee and shower Niall stood at his mirror.

He dreamt about Harry last night. Its not the first time. He used to dream about Harry all the time back when it first ended. Well, when it ended officially. Its been sporadic after that. Mostly on days when he's particularly lonely.

One night while out at a club he saw who he thought was Harry. Niall remembers making a fool of himself damn near tripping trying to get to that person. When they turned around after hearing someone shout at Niall for bumping into them, Niall realized it wasn't Harry. He was so embarrassed. The person, Conor Niall figured out later on, recognized Niall. They got to talking and Niall thought to himself its been a while since he had a hookup. When they got back to Niall's that night, he tried to kiss Conor but it turned out Conor was straight and had a longtime girlfriend. Niall was mortified. Conor promised he wouldn't tell anyone as Niall wasn't publicly out but he kept Conor around to make sure. Niall realized how much Conor dressed like Harry after a while. Niall didn't know he was doing it at first but he'd recommend things to Conor and he'd do it. A few tattoos later he noticed Conor seemed to be a Harry clone. That's when Niall knew he should move on.

Enter Shawn Mendes. He thought he could see where things went with Shawn. While they did share a kiss or two Niall didn't know if he wanted to date someone that young. Niall never got that far anyway because Harry called making all kinds of promises and telling Niall he missed him and loved him.

He believed it. They got back together shortly after. Harry broke up with him four months later. Thinking back on it all they really did was have sex whenever they were in the same vicinity.

* * *

Niall met Amelia some time down the road. He really thought he was ready to truly move on. He even spoke about her publicly and he'd never done that before. Granted it was only twice but it counts.

One day Harry showed up out of the blue and things happened. Niall felt guilty for months before he came clean. He felt even worse because she was completely understanding. She knew he wasn't 100% into the relationship, had a feeling he was missing someone deeply.

Niall and Harry sat down and had a long talk thereafter. They decided to give it another go.

He and Harry made it two years.

Things were hard for a while, they had trouble being in sync; Niall not knowing Harry like he used too, forgetting that Harry's changed and he doesn't like things he used to like, didn't do things he used to, Harry refusing to compromise on anything with Niall, asking (yelling more like) why Niall couldn't revolve around his schedule. It was a confusing time for the both of them.

Harry not knowing where he wanted to go with his career, contemplating whether or not he even wanted one anymore, Niall struggling to balance his music career and golf management. After one of the managers suffered a heart attack he was unable to work, another got a case of covid so they really needed the help. Niall loves golf but he didn't know there was so much to do behind the scenes. It was pretty tough for a while. More nights than none they both went to bed with sore throats and wet eyes.

It was Niall who suggested the break up. Harry begged him to reconsider. Niall didn't think it was a good idea but he stayed. He was glad he did. Things got better tremendously. There were little to no arguments, crying only came in the form of laughing too hard, they managed to find balance in their careers and they were back in sync like in the band.

It was when Eleanor and Louis got married that things started getting bad again. At the time Niall assumed Harry was feeling nervous. All his mates were either engaged or married, even Anne was seeing someone. Niall thinks Harry was feeling pressured. That they should get married since every else was. Niall blames himself for the end of Narry. He shouldn't have made that joke.

* * *

Niall groaned and walked out of the ensuite.

"We fit." Niall grumbles. "What a load of shit."

He didn't see him at first. Niall went into the kitchen and poured a cup of coffee that looked freshly made. He's been trying to ween himself off coffee because it just keeps him up and being awake for hours just makes him realize how alone he is. Not lonely, just... by himself. When he starts thinking about that, in comes thoughts of a simpler time. Thoughts of Harry. Thoughts of what life could have been like. Niall sighs and leans onto the counter, head in his hands.

"Fuck." Niall says. "Fuck fuck fuck."

He feels something firm but gentle touch his back.

"I thought I saw Harry last night." He says to whom he assumed was his cousin. "I just froze. I didn't think he'd come. It took me a minute to realize it wasnt him but now I can't stop thinking about him. After everything-"

"It was. Me. Harry I mean. I really did show up. I'm right here."

Niall jerked away from the person. He knew it wasn't Deo or Willie but didn't really think it was Harry either. He turned around then.

"Harry! What the fuck!? What the fuck is wrong with you!?"

Harry smiled nervously, brought a hand to the back of his neck and waved the other. "Hi."

Niall scoffed. "Hi?" "That's all you have to say?"

"Willie said the same thing."

"Why would - You're the one he was yelling at this morning." Niall stated.

Harry nodded. Yeah."

They both stopped talking. A million thoughts are running through Niall's head, most of them being scenarios of him jumping into Harry's arms and kissing him, living happily ever after. What he went with though is

"Why are you here?"

Harry shrugs. "I missed you."

Niall crosses his arms. "Right."

"I did. I really did miss you. I've been thinking about you a lot lately and I was hoping we could talk."

Niall always thought about this day. Daydreaming about how it would happen, what would be said, who said what and what would happen after. He's surprised to find that he doesn't want to talk. He's tired of talking.

"No."

"N-no?"

"I don't want to talk. That's all we ever do Harry. All _you_ ever do. I'm tired of it."

"Niall "

"You always say the same things and I always let you back in. I'm not doing it this time Harry. I realized something that night you left me; Everything has to be your way. I never said anything because I didn't want you to leave me. I loved you for so long that I was willing to do anything. We keep going in circles Harry and I'm done. Whatever you had to say, keep it. This is over Harry. This has to stop."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing at work. I don't really like the title but couldn't come up with anything else. Currently I've had a full work schedule but things should get back to normal in February. I'll post the next part then (or earlier if inspiration strikes). Hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
